


Lovers

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, thor x steve x black!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Can I please get a Thor x black!reader and Steve Rogers poly relationship smut





	Lovers

It was rare having both Thor and Steve to yourself. With Thor being a whole King, and protector of the Nine Realms and Steve going on missions all the time or being swamped with paperwork it was hard to be showered in love by the both of them. But when you were all together, it was bliss. Thor would braid your hair at night, while Steve gave you a foot massage, topped off with some mind-blowing sex. Dates with you three were always in the private, wanting to relish in the intimacy shared between you guys.

Waking up with both of them was definitely an event. Steve got up at the ass crack of dawn, and him being his dramatic self wanted the whole house to know it. He’ll stretch, groaning obnoxiously loud, letting his alarm ring an extra few seconds just to be annoying, shuffle his feet super loud so they sound of his slippers sliding made that annoying scratching sound on the cold floor. And of course, his whole morning routine was loud.

Thor, however, wanted to stay in bed all day, regardless of what was going on. His head was always tucked into your neck, an arm tightly tucked under your warm belly with legs tangled together. Thor hogged you like anyone would a warm blanket. He snored loud sometimes, but he tried his hardest to be quiet since he would not sleep without being so tucked under you. Without Steve or you to pull him out of bed, he would sleep the whole day away without eating.

Like clockwork, Steve alarm rings loudly at six, making you groan and try to tune it out. You heard him sigh, not really wanting to get up, but he knew he had to. “Stevie,” You whimpered, nudging him to turn off the alarm so you could go back to sleep. Of course, he picked the loudest option when picking his alarm noise.

“Go back to sleep, doll.” He mumbles, turning off the alarm and sitting up. Thor sleeps on the far right of the bed, head tucked under your neck.

“Where are you going?” You whisper, one eye peeking out from the mess of Thor’s hair. “I thought today was your day off.”

“It is,” he moved to kiss your cheek, but you grabbed his hand narrowing your eyes at him. “Sam and I are going out for a run.”

“Steve no,” you groaned, eyes rolling back. “Get back in bed, tell Sam you’re sick or I’ll do it myself.”

Sam knew all too well what happened when he messed with the days in with your lovers. He’s felt your wrath before he does not want to experience that again.

After some hesitation. Steve nods. After typing out a quick message on his phone and switching on “Do Not Disturb”, he snuggles back in bed with both of you, his hand sneaking up your tank top and cupping your breast; a common tactic he used to help him fall asleep.

☼☼☼

You sat on the counter, waiting for Thor to return from the bathroom while Steve cooked the breakfast.

“Stevie, hurry up!” You whined, dangling your legs back and forth. “I’m hungry.”

“Doll, you can help me, you know? So we can get this done faster?” He chuckles, his shoulders bouncing.

“Nah, I like the view here”

Thor’s heavy steps come into the room before his ripped chest comes into view. He gathers you in his arms, holding you close and sighing. “Thor, don’t fall asleep!” You squeal. It wouldn’t have been the first time, honestly. A really tired Thor can fall asleep anywhere. 

 

“‘M tired!” He whines, his head dropping into your shoulder. You run your hand through his hair as the other caresses his back.

Your lips press to his temple as you whisper, “I know baby, we can take a nap later.”

He doesn’t respond, but you can feel him smile against your warm skin. He peppers kisses from your shoulder up to your collarbone, humming some Nordic song you’ve heard him sing time and time again. You run your hands down his muscles, feeling them move and flex under your fingertips. His lips finally reach yours, capturing your full lips with his as he pulls you closer to him.

You deepen the kiss, your hand traveling down his stomach to his boxers, softly palming him through the cotton. His humming comes to an abrupt halt, feeling his breath hitch as you continue your teasing. “You would be wise not to do that again, little one.” Thor threatens playfully, nipping at your bottom lip making you giggle.

“You two better not be making out without me back there” Steve calls over his shoulder, talking louder over the sizzling of the bacon.

“Hurry up with the breakfast, and you can join us,” Thor says matter of factly, spreading your thighs farther apart and lifting your shirt over your head.

“Thor! The windows are open!” You gasp, but of course, Thor didn’t care. His mouth latches onto your breast, making you moan out, as another hand sneaks through your underwear, circling your clit.

Your moans get louder, and you open an eye to look over at Steve. His ears are red, a telltale sign he’s getting a little aroused, and also by the way he’s fidgeting you can tell he wants to finish cooking so he can join. “Leave the bacon, Stevie,” You say breathlessly, reaching out a hand to him. “Come to me.”

He loudly sets the pan on the counter, compelled by the sultry sound of your voice. Thor, still messily sucking at your breast, moves your underwear to the side. You jump at the cold air but sigh because you know you’re finally gonna get the relief you’d been craving. Two think fingers come into view. Knowing the silent command all too well, you take Thor’s wrist and bring his fingers into your mouth. Steve lowers his head into your neck, careful of Thor’s body, and begins to kiss your neck. He mumbles something, but you don’t pay any mind to it due to the fact that Thor slowly pushes his finger into you, still having his thumb rub agonizingly slow circles on your clit.

You moan, your back arching. “Fuck, baby, yes!” He allows a second finger to slip in, smirking up at your face contorting in pleasure. Steve’s hand reaches down, cupping Thor’s ass over his boxers and kneading it between his hands. Suddenly, Thor removes his hands from inside you, making you gasp. “Thor, what the fuck?!”

“I’m taking you both upstairs.” He growls, throwing you over his shoulder, as he pulls Steve’s hand with along with him.

☼☼☼

You lay sprawled out on the bed, fingers rubbing on your clit, one hand kneading your breast as you watch Thor and Steve prep themselves. Lube and toys are displayed on the edge of the bed. Steve’s supposed to be picking out a plug for himself, but he’s distracted by your moans and the way your body squirms on the bed. “Steve,” Thor says, voice deep and laced with lust. “Focus.” He mumbles an apology, cheeks flushed red as he picks out a bright blue one and hands it to Thor.

Steve climbs over your body, connecting your hands with his as he kisses your lips. You faintly hear the words, “relax” come from Thor before hearing Steve moan out against your lips. You smile upon hearing the faint buzzing, and more moans coming from Steve. It was his favorite butt plug you and Thor had gotten him for his birthday. Once you bought that one, all the others seemed to be forgotten.

You and Steve roll over, his hardened dick sitting in between you both. You hear Thor lathering lube behind you, your heart beating in anticipation for what’s to come. “Darling, I need you to relax okay?” He says, the slapping of his hand on his own dick almost making you squeal in excitement.

“What color are you on, baby?” Steve says, brushing your curls away from your eyes.

“Green,” You reply proudly. “I’m okay, just fuck me, please” You whine, nearly grinding into Steve. He holds your hips steady, still moaning and squirming himself as Thor pushes into you slowly. You gasp, holding onto Steve’s bicep. Thor bends over, kissing your curls in effort to calm you down. “Move, fucking move” You moan, nails digging into Steve’s pink skin.

Thor’s finally able to push all the way in, thrusting slowly in and out of you. Your leg is raised by Thor his large hand no doubt leaving bruises by how tight he grips your thigh. “Come on Steve,” You moan, pulling his lips in for a kiss. “I need you too, Stevie.”

He nods, moaning as he shifts closer and runs his dick through your folds, gathering your wetness, before pushing into you. You moan as Steve bottoms out, thrusts already sloppy. He evidently close to coming, the way his moans get louder, and how he’s already starting to lose focus in his multitasking.

“You’re gonna come, baby?” Thor asks, moving Steve’s hair out of his face. “You’re gonna come all inside, Y/N, aren’t you. Fill her up like the slut you are.” Steve nods, moving his head down to your chest as he thrusts, dick twitching inside your warmth making you clench around the both of them.

Steve comes with a choked gasp. His mouth is open, eyes clenched tightly. You look down, watching as his ejaculation seeps out of you as he pulls out. You reach down and push some of it back in, loving the sound it makes. Steve’s still moaning from the plug, clenching the sheets at the overstimulation.

“Stevie?” You moan, touching his arm lightly. “What’s your color, baby? Want me to take it out?” He nods furiously, still loving the feeling.

“I’m okay, doll.”

You nod, closing your eyes as Thor flips you over on your stomach, pushing your ass higher so he can rut into you easier. His pace quickens as he feels you clench around him, groaning loudly in your ear. You look to your right, watching Steve. He’s lying on his back now, his member in his hand as he quickly jerks himself, chasing his last orgasm with another. Thor’s hands grip your waist tightly, slamming his hips as he fucks you through his orgasm. He growls, pulling out, marking you with his cum, pumping it out of him. You follow seconds later, your hands giving out from under you as proof of your orgasm drips down your thighs, with Steve following soon after.

☼☼☼

After everyone is cleaned up, Thor lays down on your stomach, sighing into the skin before kissing it. “I want to go back to sleep.” he confesses into the air. You hear Steve chuckle from in between Thor’s legs, lying on his stomach the same way Thor was doing to you.

“No,” You yell. You sit up, pushing Thor off of you, and pulling on a shirt. “I didn’t get my bacon, goddammit!”


End file.
